Pride and Vampires
by DarkFien
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a wild and adventurous girl. She loves nothing more than to go out a race in the rain with her horse. When two newcomers move into the mansion not far from her home, her whole family is buzzing with excitement. When she meets Mr. Darcy at the dukes ball, she takes an interest in him...but he is far from human...which she will soon find out. [First fic!]
1. Chapter 1

I squinted my eyes against the morning rain, willing my steed to go as fast as he possibly could. He snorted and white clouds came out of his nostrals. He was soaking wet, which made it a little hard to stay on without a saddle. I grabbed a hold of his thick mane when he stumbled and slipped on mud, but he quickly found his footing and continued on. If I had had my skirts on, they would have clung to his soaking back, but I had worn a pair of breeches that I had long ago found in one of my fathers old trunks. It would soon be time to turn around and go back to the house, for I had snuck out early to go for a ride in the rain since my mother would have never allowed it. December, my horse, slowed to a lazy trot.

"Should we go back, boy?" he snorted and shook his head in reply. I grinned. "Then lets go for one last gallop, shall we?" He took off again, faster than ever this time. I let my arms rais to the sides as if I were flying and closed my eyes, enjoying the now misting rain. December arched his neck as he leaped over a fallen tree, causing me to lean forward. I pulled him to a hault, raining him around. "We best get back, darling. Mother will be furious if she finds out that we're out here." His reply was turning his head back to nibble on her toes. "I know, I know. I, too, wish to keep running." I let him walk half way before I nudged him into a canter. Sneaking into the stable to put December back in his stall was the easy part: getting back into the house without being detected was the hard part. Walking over to the tree outside my window, I began the climb up. I slipped and scratched my knees a few times, but as long as I covered them up with my dress Mother would never know. I finally made it to the top and climbed onto the roof, then through my window. I stepped down quietly so as not to wake Jane, who shared a room with me. Grabbing my dress, I stepped behind the dressing curtain. I slipped into the plain green dress and stepped out, coming face-to-face with Jane.

"Ahh! You scared me, Jane," I told her, holding my hand to my racing heart.

"Mother will be madder than the devil if she knew you had snuck out," she scolded. I brushed past her to sit at the dresser and brush my hair.

"That hasn't stopped me before, has it?" I said with amusment. Jane sighed and took the seat next to mine.

"I wish that I had had the braveness you have when I had been your age. Now I'm in dangure of become a spinster!" she cried. Turning to her, I patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there, sister. You're only twenty four," I soothed.

"I know, I know." She smiled, telling me that she was fine. "What of you, Eliza? You are sixteen. Now coming into the age where you might marry. Do you think you shall?" she asked, most interested. I scoofed at her.

"I think not. I am quite content with not being married for the time being, thank you very much." Jane sighed.

"Don't wait too long, or you'll be an old spinster like me before too long." We both laughed at that. Jane dressed in her pretty peach gown, and we headed down stairs for breakfast. My hair had dried and now curled down my sides to rest at my hips. We took our places at the table, the maid brought in the food, and we began to eat. I savored the lovely taste of the honey and butter biscuits.

"Oh, dear Mr. bennet, did you hear that there is to be not one...but _two _new fine men moving in?" My sisters heads all perked up in interest.

"I did not know that, dear," Father replied, continuing to smoke his pipe.

"Yes, they are moving into the mansion not far from here! You know, that grand old house?" All of the girls nodded, obviously excited. "They are said to be from very good families, and I believe it if they're moving into that marvelous place," Mother explained. "I also heard from Lady Lucas that they will be attending the dukes ball. Oh, Mr. Bennet, do you know what this means for our girls?" she questioned.

"No, dear, I'm afraid not." Mother sighed in frustation.

"It means that we can get one or two of them married off to a good, wealthy man!" she exlpianed. My sisters all cheered, obviously happy at such an announcement.

"Oh, mother," kitty began, "wouldn't it just be grand to marry into a wealthy family?" she said in a dramtic voice.

"Indeed it would, child. But I fear you are far too young. Now, Jane, Eliza, you two must look your best you the dukes upcoming ball. I shall go out and buy you each a nice gown to wear." I said nothing.

"Oh, mother! I want to wear a nice gown! Why can't I have one?" Lydia pleaded.

"Hush, child. We don't have enough money to go buying everyone a nice gown for the ball. I am buying Jane and Eliza one because there will be two fine men there, and they must look their best, they are the oldest," she told them.

"Why don't you buy her one instead, Mother?" I said. "I don't really care much for it."

"No, no, girl! You are wearing a nice gown. That is final." I rolled my eyes.

"What are their names, Mother?" asked Marry.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Fine names, wouldn't you say, girls?" They all nodded in agreement. I stood up.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," I told them all. Before I left the room my mother called to me.

"Eliza, don't be getting your self cut up and bruised before the ball," she ordered.

"Yes, Mother," I replied, slipping out the front door. The rain had settled, now only clouds covered the sky. This was the best of weather I had always thought. Dark, cloudy...just delightful. I glided into the stable and walked to December's stall. He nickered at me when I came into view. I smiled at him and pulled out an apple I had snuck from the table. He took the sweet treat happily, munching on it with a satisfied expession. Slipping into the stall, I rubbed his forhead soothingly, which he greatfully accepted.

"Apparently we have new neighbors," I told him with a scoff. "Mother is so sure she is going to marry me and Jane off to one of them." I laughed bitterly. "I shan't marry unless he catches my fancy, that is how it is and will stay." I gave a nod of my head. December snorted at me. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked him. He turned his head away. "I know, I shouldn't believe in marrying for love, should I? Call me a romantic...but...I don't find any point in marrying if you don't hold some kind of affection for your partner. You understand, right?" He turned his head back and yawned. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," I muttered. "Come along then, we can go for a quick walk, Ember," I said, calling him by his nickname. let him out and walked out the back door of the stables and headed for the woods, and jumped on Decembers back. When we made it to the clearing with a crystal clear pond that I had found last year I threw off my shoes, tugged off my clothes, and jumped in. My mother would never allow me to swim with no clothes..so it was a good thing she would never venture out this far into the woods. December grazed lazily on the green grass along the pond. The cool water felt good, even if it was a bit chilly out. I took one last dive underwater and got out. I slipped back into my clothes and sat down next to December, who had finished grazing and now lay in the soft grass. The sun had started coming out and now warmed my skin.

(Mr. Darcy)

I dreaded balls, they were fully of noisy and nosy people who expected you to dance. I thought that perhaps I could just skip out on this one but Charles had insisted that I go. _Let's hope this evening passes quickly, _I thought as I tied the not on my tie.

"Fitz, its time to go," Charles called. "The carriage is waiting," he informed me. Grabbing my coat, I headed out the door, letting Charlse lead the way. I was begining to get dark outside, we were a little late. The carraige strutted forward with a jolt.

"This will most likely be a run down and boring ball," Charlse sister, Louisa stated. I couldn't help but agree with that.

"Oh, come you two. I'm sure it will be delightfull," Charlse said, trying to lighten the mood. Lousisa and I grunted in reply. Nothing more was said the rest of the way. We stepped gingerly out of the carraige, Charlse helping Lousia like the gentlemen he was. Music could be heard from the outside as I scanned the house that was fine, but I had seen better. We took the steps swiftly, the footman held the door open for us. As soon as we stepped in, we were greeted with a loud blast of music and chatter..which died once we were seen. Charlse smiled and it continued on.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley! I'm Mrs. Bennet, your neighbor," said a short, slightly over-weight woman roughly in her forties. "Oh! But you must meet my daughters! This is Jane, Elizabeth, Marry, Kitty, and Lydia." They all bowed, the younger two blushing up at Charlse who smiled at Jane. I knew that smile...but I quickly brushed it off. I looked down to see the one called Elizabeth staring at me with curious eyes. I was intrigued...most would look away when caught staring, but she kept her gaze, so I stared back.

"Mr. Darcy? Mr. Darcy?" I heard the Bennet Mother say. I took my gaze away from the girl.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Oh, well, I was just think. Since Mr. Bingley has taken my Jane off to dance, perhaps you would like to dance with Elizabeth?" I looked to the side. How long had I been staring at the girl? I hadn't even noticed Charlse leave.

(Elizabeth)

Oh, no. She hadn't! Mother had not just asked Mr. Darcy to dance with me, had she?

"Mother, I don't think..."

"Of course," Mr. Darcy said, interupting me, and held out a hand. I looked at my mother, who gave me a look that said I'd better accept the hand. I slowly poked my hand out and took his. Mr. Darcy led the way to the dance floor as I followed quickly behind. We stood right next to Mr. Bingley and Jane, and Mr. Bingley gave Mr. Darcy the stragest of looks when he saw him and me together. Jane smiled warmly at me and I tried my best to smile back. The dance began, a quick moving one, not leaving much time for talking. Mr. Darcy was a most grand dancer, and I found myself getting lost in the flowing moves up to the end. As the music faded, Mr. Darcy led me off the dance floor arm in arm.

"Thank you for the dance," I said. He nodded. I decided to walk out onto one of the balconies to get some fresh air. As I closed the door behind me fresh air chilled my arms and I breathed it in deaply. I stepped to the edge of the balcony, enjoying the veiw. Mr. Darcy was something else...he didn't seem to be quite in place here.

Hearing the balcony doors open, I said, "Mother, I'm just getting some..." I stopped cold as I saw it was not my mother...but Mr. Darcy! "Oh, Mr. Darcy? What are you doing out here?"

"I thought you might be here," he breathed out. My eyes widened.

"Why would you be looking for me?" I question. His eyes darked and he stalked up to me, putting his arms on either side of me and grabbing a hold of the balcony, and leaned down to lick my neck. I pushed at his chest as hard as I could..but it seemed like rock and he did not budge.

"What are you.." His hand came up to hold my neck so he had better access to it. "I'll scream!" I warned. He growled, turned my around, put his hand over my mouth, and I felt his teeth graze my neck. _What's happening?! _


	2. A simple understanding

(Mr. Darcy)

I forced myself to hold still. I had been tempted by the smell of this girls blood since I had gotten here, but I didn't wish to hurt or scare her. I wanted to get to know her a bit slower. I held still a moment longer, trying to get control of myself, then turned her around, my eyes boring into hers.

"I want you to forget what happened just now," I ordered. She stared at me for a long moment.

"How can I forget?!" she damanded, earning wide eyes from me. _How come it did not take effect? She shoud have forgoten everything that just happened! _She pushed at my chest and I let her push me away this time. "What did you _do_?!" she shouted, rubbing her neck. I still stared wide eyes, not understanding why it had not taken effect. She made a move to get past me but I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Let go of me!" she screamed, jerking and thrashing. I grabbed both her arms to keep her still.

"Stop it," I said simply. "I am far, _far _stronger than you. Trust me." Hell, I was stronger than twenty humans put together. Much stronger. I was slightly amazed by this girl, so my actions next did not surprise me. I leaned down and brushed my lips on hers. This was how vampires claimed humans for theirs so that no other vampire came near them. Though it was only a temporary one, and had to be done often. I pulled back to see her eyes wide and let go of her.

"You may go now," I told her. Her surprised face was replaced with an agry one.

"How dare you! You are disgusting, sir!" with that, she stormed out, leaving me a little amazed at what had just happened.

"This is going to be fun," I chanted, looking at the moon.

(Elizabeth)

I ran through the croud wanting to get as far away from that man as possible. My mind couldn't figure out exactly what had just happened. _Did he try to bight me..neck? And why did he kiss me?! _That had been my first kiss too! Not that it really mattered...but I surely hadn't wanted to have my first kiss be a stranger!

"Oh, Elizabeth, I've been looking for you!" my mother said, walking up to me with a man. "This is Mr. Wickham. I just had to introduce you two," Mother beamed happily. I tried my best to smile but all he did was stare at me and flare his nostrils. "Oh, darling, say hello," my mother ordered.

"Hello, Mr Wickham. It is a pleasure." He nodded his head. _Whatever did I do? _I wondered. "Mother, when shall we be leaving?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Mr. Wickham, asked, finally saying something. I turned my head in a rather sassy way.

"So you do speak?" Glaring, he turned his head to the side. My mother eyed us, obviously as confused as I was.

"I believe we shall be leaving shortly, darling. It is getting late and your Father is rather tired sadly. Go and fetch your sisters then."

"Gladly," I muttered. I rounded up all of my sisters and we found Mother and Father at the front door ready to go. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all got into the carriage. My sisters and mother all chatted happily as the carraige strutted along. I couldn't help but feel like the whole evening had been ruined by that man. _Damn him! _Once we got to the house, everyone went their seperate ways to go to bed, far too tired to keep up the chit-chat. I layed in bed, Jane snoring softly beside me...but I could not sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes his faced popped into my head. _Mr. Darcy..._

I woke up sleepy, having only gotten an hour or so of sleep. The house was still alseep, so it was the perfect time to sneek out and clear my head with December. I dressed in my breeches and simple shirt. Opening the window slowly, not wanting Jane to wake up, started for the tree, and made my way down easily. The morning was quite, little rays of sunshine boring down, dew covering the ground, and birds chirping. December was sleeping when I got to his stall but quickly woke up with my presences. I let him out and jumped on his back, not bothering with a saddle or bridle. Once we were outside, December took off at full speed. Riding always helped clear my head, but still his face taunted me.

"Faster!" I told December, who gladly sped up. December raced as fast as he could, but still I willed him to go faster, trying to run from the faces I saw..._his _face. Something had happened last night when he kissed me. It felt weird, not how I had imagined it, it felt like his lips were buring something into mine. _Hot..._it had felt felt abnormally _hot! _I touched my lips, letting December slow to a canter. It started pooring. I arched my neck up to look at the grey sky, the rain making me squint and blink.

"Ahhhhgg!" I sreamed as I was suddenly knocked off of December and onto the wet, muddy ground. The body I that I had landed on switched us so that the person was on top.

"Why do you smell like the vampire?!" it damanded, which was when I got a good look at him...Mr. Wickham?! "Are you his mate? Why, pray tell, do you smell like him, damn it?" he damanded again.

"Get off me, sir!" I screamed, but was unable to pull my wrists from his hold. I looked around for December but could not see him. _He must have gotten scared and ran off. _

"Not until you tell me why." I pulled my angry gaze back to him.

"Is this any way to treat a lady? If you wish to ask me a question, sir, ask me like a gentlemen would!" He grinned...a wild, wolf grin...and his eyes glowed a unatural gold.

"I assure you, lady, I'm no gentlemen. Now answer me." I was about to damand he let me go when he was shoved off of me and I was picked up by my arm.

"Do not touch someone else's prey," the voice that had haunted my dreams last night said.

"So you are his mate!" Mr. Wickham roared.

"No..."

"She is, and you'd do well to stay away from her...or else," Mr. Darcy warned.

"Or what, vampire? I'm not afraid of you!" _Vampire? What is he talking about? _

"You're both delusional if you think I would _ever _belong to _him,_" I growled, shoving at Mr. Darcy chest. I whistled and December came running up to me out of nowhere. Mr. Darcy pulled me back as when I tried to jump on Decembers back.

"I've taken an interest in this girl, do not touch her." I pushed at him, hating and kind of liking being in his arms at the same time.

"You pig! Do not touch me!" I shouted. I stopped when I heard Mr. Wickham's laughter, and looked up surprised.

"I see. So that's it," he mused. "Well then, my lady, Darcy, I shall leave...for today. But I will be back, you can count on it," he promised and was gone. When I turned to Mr. Darcy for an explanation, I was met with soft lips on mine which I rejected quickly. I pulled my hand back and let it fly forward, hitting him in the mouth, which he didn't seem to feel at all. _Bastard!_

"Again! You kiss me again! Why? Tell me!" A cold smirk took place on his lips and he leaned toward me with dark eyes.

"Just renewing my claim," he stated.

"Claim? You don't own me, sir." I turned on my heel, December bowed so I could get on, and I left without looking back. I made my way up the tree, hoping I wouldn't get caught since it had gotten a little later than I had expected. Jane wasn't in our bed which meant everybody was already eating breakfast. I changed my clothes and headed down stairs.

"Oh, Elizabeth, are you okay, child? Jane said you weren't feeling well," my mother said when I walked in. I gave Jane a thankful look for covering for me.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Are you feeling faint? Would you like something?'' I shook my head.

"I'm quite alright, Mother, thanks." She nodded but still looked concerned.

"Eliza, we were just talking about the ball! Didn't Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy look divine? Oh, how I wish I could marry such a handsome prince," Kitty breathed out. I scowled at Mr. Darcy's name.

"Mr. Darcy was very rude," I comented, which gave me plenty of stares.

"But his face makes up for it, wouldn't you say?" Lydia cheered.

"I think Mr. Bingley liked Jane very much," started Mother. "Why, he danced with her four times!" Jane blushed.

"Oh, I doubt that, Mother. I'm sure he was just being kind."

"I know how a man looks at a girl he fancies, and he gave you that look." Jane blushed even darker. "I expect you'll be married before too long."

"I'm sure that is not true!" Jane said, embarressed. Mother smiled knowingly at her.

"What about me, Mother?" Kitty asked. "Do you think anyone looked at me with fasination?" Everyone coughed at that.

"I..um.." Mother trailed off.

"Like Mr. Darcy? Perhaps I caught the eye of him. Oh, he's so prince like!" He's not, I wanted to say. He's a pig who knows no boundaries!

"I think he's much too old for you, child. And you are much too young to marry anyway." Lydia pouted. _Why is she so attracted to a pig like him? _I couldn't figure it out.

**(The next day)**

The Bingley's had invited Jane over, and they had sent a note later saying she had fallen off her horse and wasn't able to travel, so she would have to stay there for the time being. I moved my food around the plate, not really wanting to eat it.

"Elizabeth, you must eat. You don't want to be bones, do you?" my father asked. I took a small bite of potatoes to quiet him.

"I can't believe our luck," Mother chirped happily. "Jane will be at the Bingley's for at least a couple days. She is sure to win Mr. Bingley's heart." Kitty and Lydia sighed dramaticly and happily.

"Keep in mind, Mrs. Bennet, that she is injured. I think it would be it would be difficult to win a mans heart when you are in bed," Father said.

"Posh," Mother muttered. "Jane has so much beauty that it shows even when she is lying in a bed injured."

"Beauty is not the only thing to win his heart," Marry said. "I believe Jane has both a beautiful face and soul." Everyone starred at her amazed. I rapped my arms around her in a hug.

"You are such a kind girl, Marry."

"I believe Eliza and Mr. Darcy will be next," Mother mumered, causing me to cough on the wine I had tried to sip.

"Excuse me," I said, standing up. I stormed into my room and plopped onto the bed. What she had said slightly unsettled me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a desire to know Mr. Darcy. But that would never happen! It...it couldn't happen...right? And he probably had no desire to know me. Then all of the sudden...it hit me like a gust of wind. The way he had almost bit into my flesh, his way-too strong arms...the burning kiss...and Mr. Wickham's words, "_Or what, vampire? I'm not afraid of you!" _Vampire! It couldn't be...but it seemed so likely. With that I jumped up and made for the stables. December was surprised to see me, but nickered all the same. I jumped on his back and galloped for the clearing. I needed to talk to him. I needed answers! I slid of December's back as soon as he stopped.

"Darcy!" I called. "I know you can hear me! Come out!" Out of nowhere he stood in front of me, making me stagger back a few steps in surprise. _So he is fast too? Just like in the stories. _

"You called?" I stopped there and stood straight.

"What are you?" He smiled.

"I'm me," he said simply. I scowled, not finding it funny.

"Are you a vampire?" His face got serious. "Well? Are you?" I damanded.

"I am," he said slowly. My eyes widened. I knew that would be his answer...but it still shocked me.

"Are you evil? Bad?" I asked, not really knowing why. He leaned in like he seemed to do.

"No...I'm the devil." I stepped back a few steps.

"How? How are there vampires? They're only supposed to exist in fary tales." He straightened up.

"I can not tell you, as I do not know myself." I let it all sink in. _Vampires really exist? _

"What of Mr. Wickham? Is he human?" He chuckled.

"No, no. Far from it." I looked at him confused.

"What is he?" I questioned.

"The big, bad wolf," he mused.

Glaring at him, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are not a very bright girl, are you?" he muttered. "He is what you would call a werewolf." My eyes got even bigger.

"_They _exist to?" Mr. Darcy laughed.

"Indeed." He moved closer to me but I would not back down, so I stood my ground. "I am as surprised as you," he stated.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together.

"Because I never thought that a humans blood could smell so good...not till I met you, that is." I didn't reply...didn't really know how to.

But finally decided on, "I have to go." December trotted up to me and I jumped onto his back, leaving a smirking Mr. Darcy behind. _How am I going to handle this? I'm so confused..._


	3. Love blossoms

I slept hardly at all that night, the night I had figured out about Mr. Darcy being a vampire, though I found that I hardly slept at all these days. I still hardly believed it myself, I thought as I lay in bed. _Is it really true? _I kept asking myself over and over again. It seemed so hard to beleive...but yet so easy. I turned to the side, then to the other side. I was a mess. Things needed to be cleared up. Now. It was well past midnight, but I climbed down the tree anyway. I didn't bother with waking December up at this hour, I just took off in the direction of the clearing. I reached it quicker than I had thought.

"Mr. Darcy?" I called. "Mr. Darcy!" I felt hands touch my shoulders and jumped away from the contact. "Holy crow! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"What is it you want, _my _lady?" he asked, using a rather possesive tone when 'my lady' rolled off his tounge.

"We need to get some things straight,' I declared.

"What things?"

"You are indeed a vampire?" He chuckled.

"Indeed."

"Are you fast?"

"Faster than one hundred horses."

"Do you drink blood." _Stupid question! _I thought after.

"I do."

"How can you come out into the sunlight?"

"'Tis only a mith."

"What about a stake to the heart?"

"I have no heart," he mused, leaning closer.

"Holy water?"

"I know of none."

"What about turning a human into a vampire?" I didn't even know why I had asked this one. His eyes widened a little before he grinned.

"Only if the human is willing, less you want to be put in a pit for a life time."

"How?" And then added, "What I mean is, how do you change a human?"

"That is only known to the human that changes, for I can not give out such information." I scowled up at him but decided not to question further.

"Are you all changed? How did you get started?"

"I was never changed, and as for the other, I have no knowledge of our history." He was lying, I could tell. But the pained look he gave off for a short second silenced me from further investigation.

"The other day..when you...when you kissed me, you said something about 'renewing a claim'. What was that about?" He leaned so close that our noses brushed and our mouths were only a whisper away.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me," he replied, smirking.

"R..remind you of w..w..what?" I asked, finding it hard to speak with his warm breath caressing my lips. Leaning in the rest of the way, he made his lips touch mine. I moaned the second his lips were on mine to my surprise. He tasted like...like...lemon pie with whipped cream. I had never really noticed before...but his mouth bursted with this amazing flavour! It was incredible! I pushed at his chest and we went falling to the ground..which knocked some sense into me. The second I fell on his chest, my eyes snapped open and I was up in a heartbeat, forgeting all about questioning him. I took off a fast as I could back to the house, touching my fingers to my lips as though they would disappear if I didn't.

(Mr. Darcy)

I still layed there in the spot where I had obviously been rejected. She had surprised me by kissing me back, and even more so when she took off right in the middle of it. Such a strange girl she was. But I liked her surprisingly, she was cute and strong, both qualities I very much liked. She thought so differently from the rest of the humans, and I liked it. I stood up, sighing and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Dare I say it...but I wished to know her better...which was exactly what I was going to do.

(Jane: Two days later)

I sat up in bed unable to sleep. I had been at the Bingley's four days now, and had told them I was fine now and fit to travel, but they had instisted I stay one more night. Deciding it was too unbearable to stay in bed, I left the confides of the room and tip-toed down the hall, thinking it might be nice to see the gardens...because anything was better than staying in that room unable to sleep. I sat on a bench sorrounded by red roses. The past few days had been a dream, I had been treated like a queen, and Mr. Bingley and insisted I call him Charlse, which perhaps meant he fancied me, insisting on something so intimate. I loved it when he called me Jane...how it rolled off his tounge, his lips, which were the softest lips I had ever laid eyes on. I often found myself staring at them, imagining how it would feel to touch them with my own, and then brushed it away, for it was unseen of for one to think such thoughts. A rustling in the bushes brought me out of my thoughts.

"Is someone there?" I called softly, standing up. It was quiet for a moment longer before I heard it again. "Who...who's there?"

"Its just me, Jane," came Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh! Eliza! What of Earth are you doing here, sister?" I mouthed, running into her arms.

"I have missed you. I thought that maybe I might catch you up and in the gardens, I know you too well apparently," she mused, hugging me back.

"Oh, how I've missed you so!" She nodded.

"How is it going with Mr. Bingley? Has he completely fallen for your charm?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Perhaps if I had any, but I have none. I do think he may fancy me, though!" I beamed. She smiled brightly at me.

"That's great, Jane."

"He insisted on us calling each other by our first names," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"And you like him?" she asked suddenly. It took me a few moments to reply, for I had not even asked myself this question. Though I believe there is no "questioning" of the matter. Charlse was a fine, handsome, kind gentlemen, I liked everything about him.

"My heart beats fast when he's around, I blush like a school girl everytime he compliments me, I love the sound of his voice...Oh, I'm talking rubish, aren't I?" But Elizabeth was smiling a big, happy smile. She rapped her arms around me in a warm hug.

"I am so happy for you," Elizabeth voiced out, making tears sting my eyes. A dog bark was suddenly heard and a door opening sounded the awakening of the house. "Oh, I best be going."

"Yes, you probably should," I said saddly. "I will be home later on today."

"Goodbye," she said, nodding. I turned back to the house. Charlse was probably up...and I longed to spend a few more moments with him.

(Elizabeth)

To be honest, I had really gone to the mansion to see Mr. Darcy, not my sister. Its been two days since that night, and I felt the need to apologize for my wanten behavior...and I just wanted to see him. It was so frustrating! I couldn't figure out this need to think about him, to want his presence. It was unknown to me, for I had never before felt this feeling before. For a split second I had asked myself, _Perhaps you are begining to like him...like, like him? _but I quickly brushed it aside. Imppossible it was! But the eay our lips had sparked, the way he tasted...all I could think about was wanting more. _I'm a wanten! _and he probably thinks it too. But so was he, because he had responded to the kiss just as eager as I had. I rubbed my eyes and hit my head with my hands.

"No more thinking about him, no more!" I willed myself, even though I knew it was imppossible.

"Oi, vampire girl," a deep voice called behind me, making me turn around quickly to meet a pair of flashing eyes.

"Mr..Mr. Wickham?" I questioned.

"Is your vampire around?" he asked.

"He's not "my" vampire, and no." He sighed and stepped closer.

"Then I must warn you to never contact him again. Just do not speak to him...or you may get seriously hurt." I stared in question at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It just means what it means, women! The only thing you need to know is that you need to stay away from the vampire, okay?" Him telling me over and over again that I need to stay away from him only made me want to know Mr. Darcy better.

"I shan't be told what to do by the likes of you, sir." With that, I turned on my heel and stomped off towards the house. What did hew mean by, "Stay away from him," and, "You'll be seriously hurt,"? He was crazy, I decided. Crazy.


	4. I don't like himherdo I?

"We have yet _another _someone moving in," Mother announced at breakfast. Everyones heads perked up in interest. "Why, by the end of the year, we'll have all of our daughters married off to decent, wealthy men, Mr. Bennet!"

"Mother," Kitty started, "his name! What is his name?" damanded she. I didn't like the sound of this, it sounded like trouble.

Mother paused before saying, "Mr. Wickham! Why, what a nice name, wouldn't you say, girls?" While they all agreed, my heart stopped. _Mr. Wickham...Mr. Wickham! _Why would he be moving in? "I hear that he is the son of the duke Hampshires. He's living in that nice little house, but lady Lucas had told me he is just staying there until he builds a bigger house. Mr. Bennet, wouldn't it be grand, just grand if one of our daughters married him? Why, by the end of the year, we may have them all married off to good men!" Father eyed her with no reply.

"A dukes son?" Marry mumered. "Almost like a prince..." Not a prince at all! I wanted to shout. The man was rubish, pure rubish. But I could not tell them, they would want to know how I knew.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, standing up.

"Eliza, you haven't been eating hardly at all lately. You'll get skinny and your bones will pop out, then no man will want you," Mother told me.

"Excuse me, Mother, Father." I walked at a fast pace, knowing exactly where I was headed. _Our place. _Well it wasn't really _our _place...more like our meeting place. The vines and thorns seemed to be willing me to go back, scratching at my dress and sleeves, or maybe it was just because I was excited to see him that they seemed all the more annoying today. When I stepped into the clearing I found that he was already there, laying by the clear pool of water in only his breeches. A smile crossed his perfect lips as my shadow painted over him.

"Do sit with me, Elizabeth," he mumered. I crossed my arms.

"That is _miss _Elizabeth to you, sir," I retorted. His smile widened and he sat up, squinting at the sun.

"No, you are not, not after we've been so...intament," Darcy replied. My eyes flashed with anger.

"All were your fault, sir. I take no blame, and it does not give you the right to use such informal speech with me." His smile vanished and he stood up, towering over me by at least a foot.

"I think you were quite responsible for the last one we shared, Elizabeth, and you know it." I didn't like it when he stood so close, it made me think strange things, and then nothing at all. My heart banged against my chest from him being so close and my breathing haulted.

"T...That is rubish!" I shouted, but he merely smirked at my responce.

"If I remember correctly, you were more into that kiss than I," he stated, making me blush.

"Whatever. That's not why I came here," I muttered, turning my head away from him.

"Oh?"

"I came to ask why Mr. Wickham is moving here." His eyebrows crinkled and he straightened his shoulders.

"I haven't heard anything about this," he replied.

"My mother and her friend are the biggest gossips in the town," I explained.

"I know nothing of the matter, I know of no reason as to why Wickham would want to live here," he said.

"Could it be bacause of you?" I questioned. He was a vampire, and Wickham hated him, so possibly. But Mr. Darcly chuckled.

"I think not. He makes it his life mission to stay away from me." I looked up at him confused.

"Why?" He looked at me as if he was going to tell me but stopped himself.

"Lets just say, he would love to kill me...but can't." What was he talking about?! Mr. Darcy was making no sense with his nonsense.

"Explain," I damanded. He seemed to think on that for a moment.

"I can't tell you," he finally said. I sighed in frustation.

"Then I'm leaving." I turned on my heel.

"Wait a second."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He took a step toward me and murmured, "You've been asking me questions sice we first met." My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Your point?"

"That perhaps I should get to ask a few of my own," Mr. Darcy stated.

"What do you want to know?" I said, crossing my arms. His mouth curved into a grin.

"Everything. How old you are, what you love to do, your favorite color, desert."

"Sixteen, ride, purple, and...lemon pie," I beathed out. "Why do you wish to know these things?"

"Because I wish to know more about you," he explained. I looked at him for a moment before puting my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles that came out. "What? Why are you laughing?" His brows furrowed in confusion and a slightly annoyed look danced in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...but Mr. Darcy, that is the most horrid excuse I've ever heard come from ones lips. Besides, I wish to never see you again." I regreted my last words the moment I said them. They weren't true, I don't even know why I had said them. His eyes flashed wide, then closed in a glare.

"That is a shame, miss Elizabeth, for you have no choice in the matter." _What?_ My head shot up and a retort was ready to leave me mouth...but no one was there. _He's...he's gone? _Well...fine! He could just go...go...go do something, I don't know! I turned around and stomped off toward the house. I was halfway back, muttering curses on him, when I heard voices.

"I...I think I love you too," a woman said. _Jane?!_ I inched closer to the voices, stepping behind a big tree and peeked at the couple. _Jane and...Mr. Bingley? _Mr. Bingley was smiling at my sister, her back at him as they held hands, looking into each others eyes with fasination. I couldn't keep watching them, it was wrong, I told myself. I hugged my stomach as I walked at a slightly slower pace than I had been before. My sister was happy, why couldn't I be happy _for _her? She had been waiting for this day for so long, and I had promised her it would come...so why, _why _did it make me hate her?

_Because you want what she has, _a little voice told me. _And you want it with Mr. Darcy! _My eyes snapped open from their lowered gaze.

"Haha. No, of course I don't," I told myself. But even as I told myself that...I knew the little voice was right.

(Mr. Darcy)

"The insolant little minx! How dare she?" I shouted.

"Perhaps you should have told her," Charlse said, braking my train of angry shouts. I turned on him.

I stopped pacing and faced him. "Oh, like you told Jane what you are?" I countered.

"That's different," he muttered.

"That still does not change the fact that you haven't told your "bride-to-be" that you're a thousand year old vampire."

"You don't understand. Perhaps you would if you ever fell in love." I scoffed at him.

"Love? Oh, I'm in love alright...In love with the idea of ringing her pale neck!" I went back to my pacing.

"I think you like her, my friend." Charlse chuckled behind me.

"Of course I _like _her, you fool. I have never met a human that was able to resist compulsion." Charlse eyes widened slightly.

"So you admit to liking the girl?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid. I find her interesting, though annoying. Plus Wickham seems to be interested in her, which makes me want her all the more." I looked at Charlse, who had an amused look on his face. "Oh, shut up! I meant I like the fact that she's not afraid of me and that she obviously has secrets behind her, that she's interesting, not "liking" her like a school boy would." Charlse amused face stayed the same as he nodded.

"Right, of course," he murmured.

"Sod off!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, holding his hands up. "I didn't know the subject was so touche." I turned away and, yet again, went back to pacing. Though I had tried to covince Charlse, I had probably been trying to convice myself more. The girl seemed to bug my every thought as of late, and it annoyed me to the bone. I had to admit that she was probably the most dashing creature I had layed eyes on...but l...like her? Of course not, that is insane! I told myself. Insane...

(Elizabeth)

The damn mule! It had been three days since our last meeting, and every time I went to the clearing, he never showed up! He was the one that had said rude words, not I, so why was he the one pouting? I should be the angry one. I thew the hair-brush I had been using at the door just as Kitty opened it.

"Aaaaghhh! Eliza!" she shrieked. I jumped of the stool and rushed over to her.

"Oh, Kitten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I explained.

"Tell that to the growing bump on my head," she muttered. "Well I just came up here to tell you that Jane is spending the night at the Bingley's. Apparently her and Mr. Bingley's sister have grown into quite good friends." Or she's just using that as an excuse to spend time with Mr. Bingley, I muttered in my head. I had ignored Jane the past few days, not really wanting to see her.

"Isn't it a bit late to be heading over there?"

"It is. Good thing she left four hourse ago. Eliza, you kept yourself in your room all day, that's probably why you don't know. Though Marry was supposed to come tell you hours ago."I nodded. Kitty left, closing the door behind her. I sighed and fell onto the bed, pulling the covers up, allowing myself to fall into a sleepy slumber.

I felt my nose brush against something as I woke up. My arms and legs were tangled in someone else, I realised, as I opened my eyes. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was Jane. _Wait...Jane's gone...and this person is far too big to be her anyway. _All the sleepness drained from me as I pushed away from the figure.

"Who...who are you?" I questioned, my eyes not seeing the face clearly.

"Mmm? Is it morning already?" I knew that voice!

"Mr. Darcy, what on earth are you doing here?" I saw him prop himself up on his elbow.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes! And a good one!" He reached out, grabbed my wrist. "L..let go!" He ignored me and pulled me into his arms.

"Just go back to sleep, I like you better that way," he murmured. I clawed at his chest.

"I don't give a bloody hell what you like, let me go!" I could feel his lip pull into a smile on top of my head.

"Make me." _Bloody hell! I was going to kill him!_


	5. Slowly realizing

I realized after a bit that stuggling was usless. He was a vampire after all. Instead I tried to get my heart to stop its fast beating. _Oh no! What if he hears it?_

"Your hearts beating really fast," he said as if he had read my thoughts. _Oh, my God! What if he reads minds too?!_

"Get out of my head! They're my thoughts!" I shouted, pushing at his chest again. He gave me a confused look but didn't loosen his grip.

"What are you talking about?" He burst out laughing. "Oh! You really think that I can read your mind? Silly girl," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's so fu.." I was interupted by soft lips touching mine, and that feeling that I got whenever he kissed me was back. I shut my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself enough to pull away...but his lips and arms were so temting...I could just... "No!" I finally shouted, turning my head to the side.

"Fine, then I'll just stay here till one of your family members comes to wake you up and finds you in bed with a man," he growled. My eyes widened and an angry gasp escaped my mouth.

"Get off!" I whispered, trying not to be too loud as I did not want to wake anyone.

"Nuh uh. No way, you'll have to give me something first." I struggled in his grasp, cursing under my breath.

"I shouldn't have to give you anything!" He smirked.

"Its the only way I'll let you go, Eliza." That's miss Elizabeth to you, I silently corrected in my head.

"Fine, tell me what you want," I muttered. His lips pulled into an even bigger grin.

"Kiss me." I gasped and layed still in his arms.

"But we just.."

"Correction, I just kissed _you_, you weren't so willing to kiss back," he breathed out with a growl.

I glared daggers at him but finally said, "Fine, then _get out._"

"Deal." I felt him loosen his grip and I brought my hands out to grab the front of his shirt and pull him in, thinking it would just be a two second kiss...but I was wrong. The second his lips touched mine..that feeling came back, stronger than ever, and I didn't have the strength to pull away this time. I felt him rap his arm around my waist and roll so that I layed on top of him. His hand came down on the back of my neck, drawing me closer. His hands moved to my thighs, inching up and up, bringing my night gown with them, but I barely noticed. He flipped us again so that he was on top, and pushed my night gown the rest of the way up, leaving my cotton under garment showing along with my stomach. But still I didn't notice. I ran my hands through his hair, something I had wanted to do for so long. I felt his tongue touch my lips, begging me to let him in, and I did. It was then that I finally realized..._Oh God! My breasts are showing...and his hand is on them! _My face turned red and I pushed at his chest.

"What?" he gasped out. I looked down at the hand still touching my breast and his gaze followed. "Oh," he said in a lazy tone, and bent his head like we were just going to get right back into it.

"Out!" I pushed at his chest again but this time he seemed to listen and let me sit up as I pulled my night gown back into place.

"What?!" he whined.

"A kiss...you said a kiss, now get out," I ordered. He stared at me for a moment longer, then was gone in a flash. I let out the breath I had been holding. "What just...what just happened?"

(Jane)

I stood in the Bingley's library, unable to sleep like usual. They had a widde selection, very grand, and I found myself nose-deep in one of them. I was so caught up in the fair tail that I didn't even hear the door open. A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I murmured, looking up into a pair of gold eyes. "Oh, Charlse!" I beamed, putting the book back at once. I threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you." He chuckled.

"We've only been apart three days, Jane," he whispered in my ear.

"It felt like a life time," I said, pulling back. A strange look tugged at the corners of Charlse face. "What's wrong?" He bit his lip and his eyes showed that he was thinking very hard on something.

"I have something I need to tell you, sweetning." _Oh no! He doesn't love me, does he?_ He must have seen the look of dread in my eyes. "No, no, darling, it is not about that." He smoothed my hair in a calming way.

"What is it, then?"

"The thing is..um, well...I think...Well, you see, I'm..." He paused and shut his eyes for a full minute before opening them.

"You're what, Charlse?"

"I'm...head-over-heels in love with you." I punched his arm playfully.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to say that there was another woman or that you didn't love me."

"That, my dear, is impossible." He drew me in a tight hug. Little did I know that he was hurting...

(Elizabeth)

"Eliza? Eliza!" I brought my glance up to my mother.

"Yes?"

"You haven't said a word, haven't touched you food, and everytime someone tries to talk to you, you don't even reply because you're so zoned out! What upsets you, child?" Not really upset, I thought. More like realizing I'm falling for a vampire...

"Just a little tired."

"Well pick yourself up, I have invited Mr. Wickham over for dinner," she announced proudly.

"No!" I shouted, standing straight up. All eyes were on me as I realized they didn't know what he was. "What I mean is...I think I'm feeling a bit of a cold coming on..." I coughed a few times. "I should probably go rest."

"Are you alright, honey?" Father asked.

"Yes, yes, nothing a little rest won't cure." I rushed up the stairs, closing my bedroom door. I was sick..that is my excuse. I can't go down there!

(Five hours later)

I heard them greeting him downstairs. My heart kicked up a notch as I heard his voice replying in a gentlemen-like voice. He's not gentlemen at all! Hearing a know on my door, I jumped up.

"W...who is it?"

"Its Kitty, silly," she said, opening the door. "Oh, good, you look fine. Mother says to come down."

"No! Er, what I mean is, I can't, I'm still sick," I tried. Kitty walked over to me and put a hand to mine and hers forhead. "You feel fine, look fine. Just come down, Mother said you're in big trouble if you don't. Come on," she said, dragging me toward the stair case. Each step was like a step toward dangure...and even though I normally liked dangure, this wasn't that kind.

"Miss Elizabeth," the evil voice greeted. "What a...pleasure." I had to calm myself to not attack him or curse at him. _Mothers watching, _I reminded myself. I took my seat, which just so happened to be the one closest to his. "So, miss Bennet, hw do you feel about not one, but two of your daughters marrying into a good family?" he questioned. I looked up, wide eyed and obviously scared. _Don't! _I begged in my head.

"Are you offering, Mr. Wickham?" my mother replied in an amused tone.

"No, no. But Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth have been spending so much time together, I assumed.."

"Elizabeth! Is this true?" Mother damanded. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I...I...I..well..."

"Are you this close with Mr. Darcy?" my mother asked Mr. Wickham. "You are certain?" Wickham set his fork down, looking at me the whole time.

"I've known him for longer than _most._"

"_E.l.i.z.a.b.e.t.h,_" Mother started, saying my name very slowly. "Why have you not told me? Is that what's been troubling you, child?"

"Well I...um..." I stopped. "Mother? I asked, waving a hand in front of her still face. I looked around the table, they were all frozen in place. "What did you do?" I damanded to Wickham. A cute, devil smile played on his lips.

"Just a little trick I know."

"Reverse it!"

"As soon as you answer a few questions." He twined his fingers together and leaned forward. "What are you to Darcy?"

Eyes wide I said, "Nothing. A mere play toy."

"I doubt that. Do you know that he is a vampire?" I nodded. "Then do you also know that Bingley is one too?"

"Impossible!" I shrieked. "Mr. Bingley is the most kindess person, to my sister and our family." Wickham chuckled.

"He is a vampire." My pulse slowed down. Was he really? He did live with Mr. Darcy...so I guess its a very likely possibility. "One more question."

"What?" I glared at him.

"Do you love him?" This one hit me like a blow to the head.

"Of course not!" Wickham stood up, stalking over to me. He grabbed me by the hair and trust me up against the closest wall. "Aaaghhh!" I screamed in pain. Before now I had never really noticed how tall the man was, but oh, he was a giant! towering over me by over a foot.

"That is a lie, Elizabeth." I didn't like the way he said my name. He grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand over my neck before I could start hitting him. "You're just afraid to admit that you really do like him," he whispered in my ear, giving me shivers. "You're afraid to admit you like that cold, mean, rude, selfish bloodsucker. But you know what?" He pulled the hair away from my neck. "I've been watching you...and I think I may have developed a slight interest in you as well. So I'm giving you the chance now to leave Darcy...or I'll kill you and anyone else that has anything to do with vampires." I was breathing hard, disgusted by how close he was.

"Screw you." He smiled against my neck.

"Just the answer I wanted." His teeth bit into my skin. _What?! Wearwolves don't bite, do they? What is he..._The light was fading and it was getting darker, then...blackness.

I woke up in my room and let out a huge gasp as I sat straight up in my bed. _It was just a dream, just a dream! _I stood up and walked over to my dresser, sitting down on the stool. Pulling my hair to the side, I noticed something. I looked at it closer through the mirror. _A tatoo? _It was a black figure of a wolfs paw...and a human hand!

"It...it wasn't a dream, was it?" I said in horror. What did this mean? Why were all these creatures showing up? Why?


	6. When a vampire saves you

I don't know how long I sat there, looking at the strange picture on my neck. My fingers tingled and I looked down at them. The nails were growing right before my eyes!

"What the..?" I jumped off the stool and grabbed my hand in a tight hold as if that would make it stop. "Stop, stop, stop!" And they did after growing into long, claw-like nails. I stared at my newly grown nails...more like claws. "What...the...? Aaagghh!" My teeth burned and I reached my hand up in an attempt to stop the pain. "Aaagghh! Aaaghhhh!" I backed up into something, stumbling over things until something...someone stopped me.

"Elizabeth! Oh, God, no, tell me he didn't!" I couldn't tell who it was, I could barely think at all through the pain.

"Make it stop!" I cried out as my eyes teared up.

"I will, don't worry. I will..." I barely heard him, barely felt his grip tighten...and barely felt his teeth as they sank into my neck. The pain was gone in an instant, leaving me with a warm feeling as I leaned into Darcy. When he pulled away my eyes flashed open.

"What..what just happened?" He was breathing hard and his hands held my arms too tight to the point where it hurt.

"Quiet," was all he said. After a few heart-fleeting moments, he loosened his grip and turned me around to face him. "You _fool!_ How could you let him get that close to you?"

"It wasn't my fault, my mother invited him over," I explained.

"You should have told me."

"I...I couldn't, I only knew a few hours before." He glared at me.

"That would have been plenty of time. Look what almost happened to you!"

"What exactly _did _happen?" I asked.

"A werewolf bite has the power to change a human into one of them." I let that sink in.

"So I almost turned into one of them?" I said. He nodded. "How was it that you saved me?"

"Vampire's are stronger, or rather, their venom is. It has the power to change a human, but only if that is what the vampire wishes, where the werewolfs just changes whoever they bite. My venom counteracted the wolfs, leaving his useless."

"Th..thank you," I muttered. He nodded and turned to leave. "Mr. Darcy!" I called out. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Don't leave. Please." I didn't want to be alone, what just happened had really been scary.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" he asked, turning to face me. My wide eyes gazed up at him.

"I...I don't want to be alone," I explained. I stalked up to me, stomping where we were touching.

"No, I mean, do you know what will happen?" I was getting confused, what did he mean? He smiled at my expression. "I don't think I'll be able to hold back if I stay." My down-cast eyes shot up.

"What do you..mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I clawed at my arms. "I'll just go," he murmured.

"No!" I reached out and grabbed his arm. "I..what I mean is...I don't mind. Just stay."

"This is your last chance." I shook my head.

"I don't want it, I just want to stay with you."

"Very well." He whipped me up in his arms and before I knew it, my hair was windblown and we were sitting in the clearing..._Our clearing. _"Are you still sure?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Oh, just kiss me already," I muttered. He grinned and closed the distance between our lips. We kissed this way and that way, and then he broke away to trail kisses down my neck, leaving me gasping. He lowered us to the ground, hovering over me. His hands reached for the strings that held tied my dress, and I began to un-button his shirt.

"Wait, wait," I murmured.

"What?"

"Its obviously my first time...and I know its a stupid question," I began, blushing, "but, um, is it yours?" His wide eyes gazed down into mine, then he looked away, and I swear I could see him blushing.

"What would you have me say?"

"The truth..." He gritted his teeth but finally looked back.

"You must understand...I am a vampire...but we are in more control than humans...and this kind of thing...we don't, or at least most of us, don't do it unless its with someone we really care about." My eyes sparkled as I smiled.

"So it is?"

Wh..whatever," he muttered. I smiled even bigger.

"I'm glad," I said, pulling him back down to my lips. "I'm overly joyed."

(The next day)

I woke up in warm arms and sighed happily. What a perfect night it had been! I snuggled closer, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Mmm," he murmured in a sleepy tone. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, sleepy head," I teased. He smiled that half smile I loved. "But I have to go," I said. "Mother will worry." He groaned.

"Isn't there some way to not go home?" I laughed at him.

"I'm afraid not." He grinned.

"I have a way.'' He pulled me into an even tighter embrace. "I'm not letting you leave."

"What? At least let me go make up some excuse."

"No, you're not leaving my side." He snuggled his face deeper into my neck, making me giggle.

"Fine, fine." I sighed. It really was perfect!

(Mr. Bingley)

Today was the day, I thought as Jane waited in the seat next to me. _You have to tell her today, Charlse. _

"Jane," I began, "as I said, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Yes," she replied. I stared into her eyes. I didn't want to scare her off...but I sure as hell wouldn't keep lying to her.

So I blurted it out, "I'm a vampire," I said too fast.Her eyes went from almond shaped to round as plates.

"This isn't funny, Charlse."

"I'm not meaning for it to be." She looked down at our touching hands and quickly snatched hers away.

"Stop it."

"It's the truth!"

"Stop it!"

"Jane, I'm not lying. Here," I murmured, showing her my teeth as I let my fangs grow out. She stared in wonder and terror, then jumped out of her seat.

"Who...who are you?"

"Charlse, I'm Charlse, the man you fell in love with...the man that loves you." I took a step toward her but she held her hand out.

"I have to go."

"Jane.."

"Let me...let me think about this." She flew pas me, running out the doors.

"What have I done?" I hit the wall, braking the wood.

(Wickham)

I glared at the happy couple laughing and enjoying each others company. A vampire should be loved, so why does she love him? The girl was interesting. I had to admit that I was surprised he had sensed her pain, even more surprised that he had stopped her transformation...I had never heard of it before. One thing was for sure though...As long as she was still human...I would change her.

**Sorry its so short. I'm going back to the farm for a bit and won't have interent, so its better than nothing, eh? Anyways, I'm so glad that this story has so many followers, thank you all so much. I know I sorta skipped the love scene...but I can make an extra chapter of it, if you'd like. Just review or message me if you want me to post it. Hope you're liking the story, have a good night. 3 3 3**


	7. A fun little fact about love

(Jane)

The room was dark, only a small trickle of light shown through. I still hardly believed it myself. _He's a vampire. Charlse is a vampire! _I think most of my shock came from the fact that he hadn't told me when we first met...but after thinking, I came to the conclusion that I would have been afraid to tell such a secret had I been in his shoes. I wanted to go and see him, tell him I didn't care that he was a...a vampire, but I was a little embarressed at how I had acted.

"Jane?" Elizabeth called softly from the door a few seconds before she opened it. 'You've been hiding out in our room for the past few days. Is everything alright?" I let my eyes wander up to my little sister. _Oh, how I'd love to tell her. _We used to tell each other everything, but I feared this was a little different. She probably wouldn't believe me. So I smiled at her and put on a happy face.

"Everythings fine, dear," I told her. She seemed to ponder that for a second, and I knew she didn't believe me.

"How about this," she said, walking over to me to sit down and rap a comforting arm around me. "You tell me what's wrong, and I tell you a big secret that I've been keeping." My eyes lit up with interest, then dimmed down as I remember what was troubling me. _I can't possibly tell her...can I? _

"Alright," I said finally. "You first, though." She took a deep breath and let it out before she began.

"It has to do with Mr. Darcy," she explained.

"Go on, go on," I urged.

"Oh, Jane, he's wonderful...well, not really. I mean, I hate him...but I don't...Oh, I'm not making any sense, am I?" I smiled knowingly at my little sister.

"Perfect sense, dear." I knew exactly what she meant. I felt the same way about Charlse.

"And Jane?"

"Yes?"

"We also...well, you know?" she stuttered out. My eyes rounded when I got what she was trying to say.

"Really? I mean, you did? Oh, my, Lizzy. You love him that much?" She nodded.

Then it hit me. "I've got to go! Thank you, Lizzy!" I took off out the door, ignoring her shouts that I had not told her my secret. I didn't care that Charlse was a vampire, I didn't care that he hadn't told me...none of it mattered. I know now, and that's all that does matter. I sprinted down to the stables and grabbed Lizzy's horse, December, since he was the fastest of all the horses, and she wouldn't mind...too much.

"Run, boy!" I shouted, and he took off at an eager gallop. I could tell the horse was a little confused since I was not Lizzy, but he listened. Clouds gathered and rain started pouring a few minutes before I got to his house. I let a groom take December and rushed up to the house, banging on the doors.

"Come in, miss," a man greeted.

"Is Char...I mean, Mr. Bingley here?" I asked in a rush.

"He is in his room getting.." I didn't let him finish. I knew where his room was and rushed up the stairs towards it.

"Charlse..." I started as I banged the door open. "I..." my eyes widened in shock as he stood there in only his breeches. I turned around. "Sorry!"

"Jane! I mean, no, its fine." I heard some rustling and turned around to see that he had put a shirt on. "Jane, I'm so glad your here." He beamed. I couldn't help but smile. _I've missed him. _"And I'm sorry for not telling you about...well, you know." I answered with running into his arms.

"I don't care, I don't. You are you, nothing will ever change that." I looked up to see his eyes go soft and I could swear I saw a hint of tears in them. "Don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry." I laughed.

"You really are... extraordinary, Jane. You really are." I blushed and laughed a little. He licked his lips, then bent his head, and planted his lips over mine.

"I love you," we murmured to each other.

(Elizabeth)

That damn sister! She had taken _my _horse! The rat!

"Elizabeth," Darcy murmured, bringing me to a stop. I had been pacing, I realized.

"What?"

"It is no big deal. Let it go." I turned my icy glare on him. "Its just a horse," he added.

"December is not "just a horse"," I exploded. "He's _my _horse, _my _friend. She didn't even ask!"

"She probably wanted to straighten things out with Charlse," he muttered. _What?_

"What's wrong with her and Charlse?"

"She didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Her and him had a little fight." _So that's why she's been sulking in her room. _

"What about?" He was silent for a moment. "Tell me."

"Well, you know I'm a vampire. Charlse is kind of..."

"He's one too?!" I interupted.

"Well, yes. Him and me were turned together. We're sort of like brothers, you might say." My eye-brows drew together.

"I thought you told me once that you had never been changed." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Did I?" He chuckled.

"Wait a moment. How old are you?" I questioned.

"I just turned one thousand and one," he said proudfully. "I am one of the oldest vampires," he added.

"And also a pervert!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm sixteen. You're hundreds of years older than me." He laughed at that.

"Oh, that doesn't matter."

"You're still an old pervert," I teased.

"That he is," came the creepy voice I knew all-too well. Darcy jumped up and grabbed me, yanking me behind him and out of Wickhams sight.

"Leave if you want to live," Darcy growled, earning a snicker from Wickham.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything...today."

"Or any other day," I said, trying to get past Darcy's arms to strangle Wickham.

"I'm just here to inform you that secrets will soon start to be known. Secrets about Darcy, secrets about you, secrets about you and me both," he explained as I glared at him.

"Leave. Now," Darcy ordered. He put his hands up in defence.

"I'm just letting my little sister know." My eyes went round and I would have questioned him had he not been gone by the time I looked up. _What did he mean by that? _

"Darcy..?"

"I think it would be best if you went home for today," he muttered.

"But what did he..."

"Goodbye, Lizzy." Then he was gone.

"Ugh!" I grumbled. _Things are getting confusing..._My life never used to be this way. It used to be boring and dull. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it...just a little bit. The sun was setting and I decided that I better head home like Darcy said.

(The next morning)

It had been two weeks since Wickham had showed up and said those strange things. Darcy acted as if nothing had happened, but I got the strangest feeling that something big was going to happen. I brushed through the last locks of hair and headed down to breakfast. I took my seet at the table.

"Mr. Bennet, girls, Jane has a something to tell you all!" Mother said in a happy tone. Jane had a big smile on her face as she stood up.

"Mr. Buingley has asked me to marry him," she said, excited. Everyone, including myself, jumped up with "Wooos!" and "Hurray!"

We all hugged our sister, our Father beamed down at her and kissed her cheek, telling her how happy he was for her. We sat back down, though the room still buzzed with laughter and smiles. I took my fork in my hand, starving. But when I looked down at the eggs, bacon, and other foods, my stomach knotted and turned. I could feel the vomit rising in my throat and ran for the door, rushing outside. I felt Jane and my mother patting my back and rubbing soothing circles and I threw the nasty stuff up. I sat up, finally done.

"Are you okay, darling?" my mother asked tenderly. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "Whatever do you thing made you sick? You seemed fine just two minutes ago."

"I...I don't know, Mother." But the look Jane gave me told me it wasn't just sickness.


	8. No pain no gain

My mother and sisters had been fussing over me for the past week. Not that I didn't appreciate their attention, but one needed ones space. I found that I was sick every morning, a pale, green color taking over when I woke. They made a big deal over nothing. I probably just had the flu or something. I mean, even Darcy was fussing about over a little sickness!

"Lizzy, you've hardly eaten a thing, though you seem to have gained a bit of weight." My mother sighed. "Though I guess that's is not a bad thing, you're such a skinny thing." I looked down at my small form. _Am I really? _I thought with dread.

"Yes," Kitty scoffed. "I believe you have, Lizzy." I glared at my little sister.

"Sod off!" I grumbled, throwing a greenbean at her.

"Girls, that is enough!" Father roared, and we lowered our heads.

"Jane, how is the wedding plans going?" I asked to change the mood. Her face lit up.

"Just wonderful! It's going to be beautiful," she said proudly.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, darling?" Mother asked hopefully.

"No, Mother. I believe I would like to do this myself, have it be a surprise, you know?" Mother nodded sadly.

"Still, I should like to help my daughter plan her wedding. Oh, well." She sighed. I looked up and smiled at my sister.

"We're all so happy for you, Jane," I said, everyone nodding. Jane's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Thank you all," she murmured.

"Oh, Mother," Kitty began, "I saw Mr. Wickham walking down the streets when my and Lydia went to town. How fine he is. So tall!" I wanted to hurl at her words.

"Who knows, perhaps you'll catch his eye, dear,'' Mother said. I wanted to hurl at that too. Of, if only they knew! He's selfish and rude and evil! I felt sad at not being ably to tell my family about him. I ran a hand through my soft hair. _Time will tell, _I murmured in my head.

"If you'll excuse me, dears, I must be off," I announced, taking off for the door, leaving my plate completely empty for once, and still wanting more. But I wanted to see Darcy more._ Darcy...I wonder if we'll start using our first names..._ Then I realized that he had been calling my Lizzy this whole time. _Fitzwilliam...Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam. _I practiced saying it in my head over and over again. Though he had shortened my name, why not just call him Liam? Like Fitzwil(liam)? I liked that. I walked on, the ground was soft and wet from the rain the night before, and I found myself wishing I had ridden December. But the smell was nice, rain always did that.

"I couldn't wait for you to get there," murmured someone from behind me. I shieked and lashed out, then Noticed it was Darcy.

"Oh, Dar...Liam," I corrected, "you scared me." He drew an eyebrow up.

"Liam? I don't think I've ever had the honor of being nicknamed that," he said. I blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to call you something...and it seemed to fit. If you don't like it..."

"No, I love it," he interupted, bending down to kiss my forhead. I smiled at him. "Have you been feeling better latey?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a touch of the flu."

"The flu would not have lasted so long, and that does not explaine why you're only sick in the mornings."

"Speaking of mornings, you're ruining a perfectly good one," I teased.

"I'm serious."

"So am I! I'm fine."

"But you're only sick in the mornings," he continued. "Doesn't that usually mean..." he trailed off.

"Mean...what?" I asked, my heart kicking up a notch. _He couldn't mean a baby...could he?_

"I know that with a few friends, their wifes were sick in the mornings when they were with child. Its...its a possibility, right?" My eyes widened, shocked.

"I...I didn't even consider it." _It couldn't be..._ "I didn't think vampires...could have shildren, t...that...i..is," I stuttered out.

"I can't think of anything else it could be." I could feel my heart slow down. The world started to tilt and twirl, then blackness.

I gasped, sitting straight up in my bed. It was dark. Darcy lay next to me. _Where's Jane? _I wondered, but then remembered that she was spending a few days at a friend that lived in town so that she could be closer to the stores for planning the wedding.

"Are you okay?" came his worried voice.I turned and nodded against his chest. "I brought you back and your family put you in your bed." Then added with humor, "I snuck in through the window after dark." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me," I murmured and felt him smile too. "Do you really think its true? Do you really think we might have a baby?" I asked, happiness in my voice.

"Lizzy," he said, holding my chin up to look in my eyes, "if you are indeed pregnant, it is not a good thing." I felt my heart slow down like it had earlier today.

"W...why not?" I damanded.

"I talked to Charlse about it. He said that there is a story."

"Go on," I said.

"There was a girl named Rebecka who once fell in love with a vampire. Now most vampires wouldn't look twice at a human...but Alderon, the vampire, was so bewitched by her beauty that he cared not. They were married, and after their wedding night, Rebecka soon carried their baby. Alderon thought nothing of the fact that the child had a vampire sire...and that was the biggest mistake he would ever make. Rebecka, like you, became very sick in the mornings, more than a usual mother would. About two months into the pregnancy, she was unable to leave her bed, the pains in her stomach too great. They called doctors...but none of them could figure out why the child was causing her so much pain...or why she seemed so far along. It was as though eight months had passed instead of just two. Alderon grew more worried everyday but there was nothing he could do...for it was too late. The child was born but the mother was weak. Alderon tried to change her...but again, he was too late. He set his rage out on the crying infant, storming out of the house with it in his arms...and no one knows where he hid it, or if it still lives." I let that sink in.

"So...if I'm with child...I'm going to die?" I mumbled.

"No, you're not. Charlse thinks that if I change you before you get too weak, we may be able to save you and the baby." My heart felt like it was trying to pound its way out of my chest.

"M...maybe we're making a big deal out of nothing," I offered with a forced laughed. "I'm probably not pregnant at all!" He set a sad, serious gaze down on me.

"I can hear a tiny heart beat, Lizzy. And look," he said, pulling up my night gown, exposing my tummy. "You've already started growning." I let my gaze fall slowly to my stomach, and my heart started pounding even harder when I saw the bump that hadn't been there this morning. I had had a little chub, I knew, _not _a bump! I grabbed my night gown, pulling it back over my tummy. "Hey, shhh," he murmured.

"I...I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No. I won't let that happen. Like I said, Charlse and I think this will work. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

(Charlse)

"Jane! Jane!" I called, banging on the door. "Jane!" I scrawny man opened the door.

"May I 'elp ye, sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Jane Bennet. I was told she is staying here."

"Indeed, the misses is 'ere. But tis ever so late...perhaps ye might come back in the morn..."

"I must see Mrs. Bennet now," I said firmly." The old man nodded and led the way. "Tis the misses room," he informed finally. "But ye..." I ignored him and opened the door, slamming it shut.

"Jane,' I said, walking over to her sleeping form. "Jane,' I tried again, shaking her slightly.

"Mmm," she murmured sleepily. "Charlse...? Charlse, what on earth...?"

"I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" she asked, now alarmed. I told her of Fitz and Elizabeth's problem in detail but fast. She needed to know.

"What? I didn't even know Mr. Darcy was a vampire."

"He is. And Elizabeth is in trouble. We're going to need a place where no one can find us. She needs a place where no one can trouble her. I have many houses but not one is private enough. Is there anything, _anything _you can think of?" She pondered that for a moment before nodding.

"There's a cabin deep in the woods that I once found as a girl. Me and Lizzy used to go there all the time. But why does she need to stay away from everybody?"

"Because if I'm correct, the child inside of her is going to grow fast and people will start to wonder. We can't have that."

"How...fast?"

"I believe in less than three months." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Lizzy, my little sister. Why is this happening to her?" I saw a tear run down her cheek and whiped it away, pulling her into my arms.

"Don't fret, Jane, Elizabeth will be alright. Just wait and see." I felt her nod but kept crying in my arms and wondered if she wanted to back out of the marriage since she probably wouldn't be able to have children. But now was not the time to be thinking of myself and I quickly threw the thought to the back of my mind.


	9. Fast run-through

We had to find some way for me to be gone for a couple of months, so me and Jane told our parents we were going to stay at a friends in the city to buy things for Jane's wedding. Mr. Bingley told my parents we could take his carriage, but that was just for show, seeing as how we would only be a couple of miles away in the little cottage in the woods. It highly upset me to be leaving my family, to be lying to them...but it couldn't be helped. The day had finally come and me and Jane said our goodbyes...and loaded up into the fancy carriage. The driver, Mr. Bingley had said, had been a friend of his for over fifty years...though he didn't look a day over twenty, but Mr. Bingley had told him and said he could be trusted. He drove as far as he could into the woods before stopping and getting out.

"Well," he started, helping us out of the carriage, "this is as far as I go."

"Thank you," I said. "Let's go, Jane." The cattage wasn't even a mile away now, so it would be easy to walk to. We trudged through the woods and the peaceful surroundings calmed my nerves. I was happy, very happy that I may actually being have Fitzwilliam Darcy's baby, yes...but it also scared me a little. A vampire, he had said! I would have to become a vampire! That was the deal to having a vampires baby. I think what scared me most was...I wanted to be one. I wanted to be like Liam, wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I rested my hand on the tiny bump that held our fast growing child. And I loved this baby already. I didn't feel hatred towards it, I loved it. Was it possible to love someone you never met before? It certainly was for me, because I already felt a protective bond towards my baby.

"Elizabeth!" Liam breathed once we reached the cottage, rapping his arms around me, and Mr. Bingley did so with Jane.

"Let's go inside," Jane said. "Its a bit chilly out here." We walked inside, a fire already lit, which warmed the small house. It was cute. One small room with a bed, a couch in the main room, a stove rested by the fireplace, and a few other things. Liam and Mr. Bingley must have cleaned it up and put all these things in here to make it more comfortable.

"Thank you, Liam, Mr. Bingley," I said. He kissed my forehead, rubbing my back and led me to the bedroom, closing the door behind him to give us some privacy. We stretched out onto the bed me and Jane would be sharing, his arm rapped around me protectively.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?"

"I did this to you. You..you're going through this because of me."

"Because of us," I corrected, looking into his eyes. "I love you," I said. "And I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." His expression realaxed as he smiled.

"I love you too." My heart practically jumped out of my chest at the words. God, I loved him. He rested his head on my chest as he liked to do, listening to my heart beats.

"Darcy?"

"Yes?"

I waited a moment before saying, "Will our child be a vampire?"

"I don't know," he finally said. "I assume it will be half and half, having human abilities as well as vampires, but I'm not for certain."

"Do you suppose, since its growing so fast now, that it will have a short life?" I asked with dread.

He shook his head.

"No, if the legands are true, and I'm most certain they are, the child will stop growing at the age a teenager would stop growing in height." I felt my heart start beating normally again.

"Thank goodness. I worried about that." He nodded.

"Understandably."

"What about a name?"

"Hmm?"

"What shall we name it?" I didn't like calling out child 'it', but I didn't know what else _to _call him/her.

"I think we should wait till our baby is born. I have a feeling we'll know the perfect name once we look into its eyes." I smiled brightly.

"That's a lovely idea!" He nodded and I waited till I heard his soft breathing, telling me he was alseep.

I had asked him long ago if vampires slept, he had answered with, "If we want to. We can sleep but we don't have to. Most use it as a way to pass time." I silently wondered if our child would have the same ability. It would certainly be tiring if it didn't have to sleep. Then again, once its born, neither will I. I smiled to myself.

Jane fussed over me all the time. And if it wasn't her fussing over me it was Liam. He could be there all the time, of course, but every spare moment he had was spent with me, and I was overjoyed with that. He calmed my nerves, helped me not be so scared of the upcoming events. I found myself impatiant with wanting to meet our child...and even a little at becoming a vampire. I wanted to be like Liam. And I think he thought the same.

(Two months later. **Sorry for skipping, I just had no ideas on what to write about with her being pregnant**. .)

I bursted with pregnancy, the child not born yet, but I knew it would be soon. And soon turned out to be today.

**(Can't go into details because, even though I have 8 brothers and sisters, I'm fifteen, so I have no idea what I would say. So time skip!)**

I remember the pain of childbirth...and seeing my baby...then there was a burning in my neck and here I was: laying in a black nothingness. I was terrified, balling myself up, I sat there for who knows how long. The pain was starting to leave, but there was a new pain in my mouth and tummy. It burned. I reached into my mouth, trying to figure out why it burned so much. _Fangs! _Long, sharp fangs like Liam's. And the burning in my tummy...I could tell, was hunger, only a different kind of hunger. I screamed out, and then heard Liam's voice calming me. I opened my eyes slowly, awakening from the nightmare.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" I couldn't quite make sense of his words yet, couldn't quite make sense of anything. Everything was...clearer...more colorful. Like a black and white movie turned into color. The dizzyness subsided and I sat up, expecting to feel pain only to feel light as a feather...and strong. Really strong. "Lizzy, how do you feel?" I smiled brightly.

"I made it?" He smiled back at me.

"Of course."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half," he comfirmed.

I threw my arms around his neck. "Wait...our baby?"

"Charlse, Jane?" he called and they came walking in, a baby, not the newborn I had expected, but still a baby, in arm. I jumped off the bed and ran over to Jane, snatching my baby away. Not in a mean way, I just wanted my baby. I stared down at my child. "A girl?" I said, staring down at my beautiful baby in a white dress, and on the verge of tears, Happy had her Fathers dark hair and beautiful eyes, but a lot of myself could be seen in her too. _A perfect mix._ Liam walked up behind me.

"Yes," he said happily.

"What shall we name her?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you want to name her?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Luella." I looked up at Liam. "Is that okay? Do you like it.

"No." My heart sank. "I love it," he added after a moment. I beamed up at him. "Luella...a pretty name for such a pretty girl," he praised his daughter. Luella opened her eyes and made a gurgle-laughing sound. Jane and Mr. Bingley left the room, giving us some privacy. She smiled up at us and we smiled back.

"I can't believe it," I murmured.

"Nor can I."

"She's beautiful," I said fondly.

"Just like her Mother." I laughed.

"And Father," I added.

Days passed. I told my family that me and Liam were to marry, but had to keep our child a secret. We married within the week, and we now lived in a cozy home he had but a few hours away. We decided we would tell them of Luella once she was a teenager, which would be soon at the rate she was growing, and had stopped growning. We would make up some lie, saying we had taken her in off the streets and adopted her. The thought of not being able to tell people she was our own daughter hurt, but it couldn't be helped.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I found!" My daughter came running up to me, barefoot and in a torn dress. I smiled at her.

"What's that, sweety?" She held out a baby black snake proudly. "You know, that was my favorite snake when I was your age, too. Did you know that?" She shook her head and smiled brightly.

"I'm like Mommy," she said happily."

"Indeed you are," came Liams voice and I smiled at him. Could it get any better? _No, _I silently answered myself. _I'll could never be happier! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for making you guys think I updated another chapter! But I was sick when I wrote the newest chapter, still am, and just wanted to hurry up and get it written. So I probably moved too fast, you think? Anyways, please, please, please wright a review telling me if you didn't like it. I will re-wright it. Thanks all of you! I'm honestly surprised that this story has over 50 followers! Thank you all! 3 **


	11. Luella and Him

I skidded to a stop in font of my mother, Elizabeth. A beautiful name, wouldn't you say? I was finally going to be introduced to my grandparents and aunts! I had been awaiting this day since my parents had told me. I knew that I had to keep being a vampire a secret, knew that they had to think I wasn't their _real _grandaughter...even though I was. But still, I couldn't wait to meet my other family. I had already met Aunt Jane, who was now married to my friend, Charlse. My mother laughed sweetly at me.

"Oh dear. Luella, you can't go see them in those clothes." I stared down at my tattered dress that revealed my slender ankles.

"But I always wear this dress," I said, confused. She chuckled at me.

"That, me dear, is exactly my point. I would have no problem with it, but if you want to impress my mother, your grandmother, you'd best change into one of your nice gowns." I let out an angry sigh.

"I still don't understand, but okay." I skipped up the long stairs, down the hall and into my room, digging through my closet of clothes. I rejected most of them until I found a simple, light, red rose dress with black lace trim. I grinned at the gown. "Perfect!" The red would match my dark hair, I supposed. I slipped into the pretty thing, not needing a ladies maid since I refused to wear a corset, and the garmet could be slipped on fairly easily. I grabbed a pair of black kid slippers and ran back down stairs, skidding to another stop in front of my parents. "How do I look?" I beamed, giving them a twirl.

"Lovely," my mother aprroved.

"Just darling," Father added.

"You look so much like your Father. I thought that there was plenty of both of us in you, but as you grow, I see more and more of him in you." She said it in a nice way and I knew she loved the fact that I took after my father.

"Yes, well, she's got your personality," Father grumbled. My mother turned to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"Can we get going now?" I begged, earning a laugh from them both.

"Just like you," Father mumbled as we walked out the doors. The ride there seemed to take forever, though it was probably just me being impatient. We finally arrived and I took in the house. It wasn't as grand as ours, but it was still big and pretty and nice. Three girls ran out of the house to greet us, followed by an elderly couple I knew were my grandparents. I ran up to them all.

"Oh, its just lovely to meet you! I'm Luella! Hello, hello, hello!" One of the girls stepped in front of me.

"Luella! I've been _dying _to meet you! I'm Kitty!"

"And I'm Lydia," said another.

"I'm Marry," said the shy, smiling girl.

"I have most people call me Mrs Bennet..." said my grandmother, making my heart sink. "But you may call my Grandma," she comfirmed with a bright smile. I returned her smile.

"Yes...Grandma." I looked at the elder man in the back and he smiled at me.

"It seems you two have taken in a lovely young lady," he said. "Luella, I think you know what to call me." I smiled, showing off white teeth.

"Grandpa," I repeated.

"Mother, I've missed you. I've missed all of you," my mother murmured, sweeping forward to give them all hugs.

"I say, dear, you have found yourself a pretty girl hear. She looks so much like you, Mr. Darcy...Its almost...Oh, never mind. But I dare say...you won't have any trouble at all finding a husband for her."

"Mother!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Anyways, where's December? I promised Luella she could ride him." My hear kicked up at the thought of getting to ride a horse. Though I had never ridden a horse before, I found that being a vampire meant that you could aquire skills quite fast.

"In the stables," Marry said.

"May I?" I asked.

"Go ahead," my grandpa said, and it was all I need: I took off toward the stables. I checked each stall for the tall, black stallion I had heard so much about. I stopped at the stall that read _December, _looking inside and seeing the creature that was even more beautiful than I had imagined. His eyes looked into mine and he gave me a nicker, as if he knew me. My mother had often told me about how she jumped on bareback and with no bridle...so I just jumped on. Like I said, vampires learn fast, and I soon found the perfect seating, nudging him into trot.

Once outside, I let him take off at a gallop, hearing my grandmother grumble, "Just like her mother..." I grinned.

"Lets go, boy." He ran faster and I lifted my arms to my sides, pretending I was flying. I didn't go off the road, loving the clip of Decembers hooves far too much. My bright red skirts flew behind us, and matched both my and Decembers hair perfectly. I closed my eyes for only a moment and when I opened them...a man stood right in front of me!

"Whoa, whoa, boy!" December skidded to a stop. I couldn't see the mans face, it was hidden behind a hood. "Oh, Mr., I'm so sorry!" He began walking over to me and grabbed a hold of the front of my dress, dragging me down. "Sir, let go of me...or else!"

"You'll bite me?" I flinched as if struck and his white teeth flashed at the reaction. He bent his head to my ear. "Just a simple warning...You'll be seeing a lot more of me pretty soon." He hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Wh..what do you mean?" He ignored my question.

"I'm going to come for you one day soon...and when I do...you'll listen to my _every _word. Just be ready," he ordered. I glared and pushed at his chest, staggering back.

"Sod off. Are you crazy?" I turned and jumped back on December...but when I sat on his back again, the man was gone... "How strange," I murmured. I shrugged it off and turned December around, deciding to go back to the house.

"Oh, Kitty, you're doing it all wrong." I sighed.

"I...What am I doing that isn't right?"

"The fawn will keep running unless you do exactly as I told you." I stepped forward, laying on my back.

"Oh..very well." Kitty did the same. It took a few minutes before the little deer stumbled over to us, and I rolled onto my tummy, touching her little nose. "She's so cute!" Kitty cried, rolling over too. Kitty had come back with us and I was showing her the little deer I had rescued when its Mother had been killed.

"She's shy when it comes to strangers," I explained. "When I show her new people, she makes them lay on their backs before they can touch her." Kitty laughed.

"What a strange animal. I wish I had a deer."

"Not such a simple wish," I said.

"How so?"

"To get the amazing gift of raising a deer, something must first happen to make it in need of your help. If it is in need of your help, perhaps its Mother died, like in Morgana's case." I gestured to the little deer. "Or perhaps the baby is injured, resulting in it going through pain." Kitty's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, don't cry!" I hated crying. Really, what was the point? It didn't help anything.

"But when you say it that way...it is so sad."

"Oh..umm...well...its alright. Just...don' cry." She sniffled but dried her tears. "Come. Mother is serving ice cream tonight!" Kitty smiled, delighted.

"What are we waiting for?" We twined hands and ran for the house. It was so nice to have a friend my own age. It made things so much less lonely around here. Mother had also brought December back with us and he now lived in a luxurious over-sized stall at night and a big, green pasture during the day.

"Mother! Mother, can we have the ice cream?" I begged. She smiled at us.

"Here. Take these. They'll help you wait till dinner," she whispered, handing us each a candy.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Thanks, Lizzy!" Kitty added.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot. Come meet our new stable boy, Luella, Kitty." We followed happily behind her to the stables. "Zakuro, meet my daughter, Luella and my little sister, Kitty." I popped my head up to be polite and froze. I knew those eyes! not sure from where...but I knew them! His cold eyes ran over me and it seemed he knew me too...but he didn't seem surprised to see me. More like he knew I he would. Shivers ran down my spine. But I couldn't help admiring his charming looks. His blonde hair was straight, falling over his ice-blue slightly.

"N...nice to meet you."

"You too," he said out of forced politeness.

"I'm..I'm not feeling well, Mother. I think I'll just retire upstairs."

"You alright, darling?" I nodded and took off for my room. Who is he? And where do I know him from? An image of the hooded man came t mind, but it couldn't be. Right? I shivered again. Whoever he was, I got such a strange feeling from him, slightly scary...but I found myself oddly drawn to him as well.

(Lizzy)

"Liam, what will we do? Its not over. Wickham is still after..."

"You," he added.

"What if he's after Luella now?" He shook his head.

"He knows he would die if he touched her or you." I looked him straight on.

"I seem to recall nearly being turned into one of him. It obviously does not work." He rolled his eyes.

"I suppose not."

"What will we do...?" He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly and I leaned into him.

"Time will tell."

(Luella)

Laying down on soft grass, head resting against December, I read out loud to him. He slept soundly, no doubt not hearing a word I said, but I kept reading. I stopped when I heard hoof beats thundering through the woods. I listened and, being a vampire with excellent hearing, determined that they were heading my way. I grinned at December, who had woken up.

"Wanna?" He snorted, nodding his big head. "Come one." I jumped on his back and he jumped up just as the riders came thundering out into the clearing. They saw me but kept running, which was fine by me. December took off with them the second they reached us. They looked surprised but I grinned at them and they smiled back in challenge. My skirts, which I only wore instead of breeches because Aunt Kitty was here, flew behind me in swirls of black, showing off my legs. Which worked in my favor, distracting the men. I called to December to go faster and he willingly complied. I looked forward and saw a red ribbon tied to a tree, looking at them in a silent question. A young, brown hair one nodded back, comfirming it as the finish line. I smirked. December got excited and flew past them, thundering down to the finish line, leaving them in the dust. We dove past the tree in a winning run and I laughed happily.

"That was fun," I said breathless.

"You are quite the rider, miss," the brown haired one complimented.

"Why thank you." I tipped my head at them in farewell and turned December towards home.

(Unknown)

I watched the girl from a distance. She was rather beautiful, I had to admit...And that spirit! It would be fun owning her. I grinned to myself. "Fun indeed."

(Luella)

I let December into the pasture when we got back and walked to the house. The new stable boy, Zakuro.

"Oh, hello," I greeted. He tipped his hat at me. I picked up my pace, not wanting to be alone with him. He caught my arm right as I passed him and I had to force myself not to hiss at him with my fangs drawn.

He bent his head and whispered, "Remember...you're mine. And you _will _obey me when I ask a simple task of you in the _very _near future." My eyes widened and I turned on him accusingly.

"_You! _Its _you!" _He grinned.

"I'm glad you remember me. Now remember what I have told you." I glared at him as he walked off.

"I don't take orders! Find someone else to play your game." But he ignored me and kept walking. "Ugh! He's...ugh!" I stomped towards the house.


End file.
